The son of Darkness
by AdolfoGonzalez
Summary: No tengo una descripción correcta para este fanfic, pero será el remake de mi primer fanfic e incluso, mejor. Espero que lo disfruten.


**Yeguas y sementales, aquí... se da la abertura del fanfic llamado Son of ****Darkness.**

**Aviso con anticipación que debieron ver al menos hasta el capítulo tres de la cuarta temporada para evitar sorpresas (sin mencionar la película). También, me hice un blog en tumblr para que puedan entender mejor mis descripciones, el link es: **** www .tumblr blog/ shielded-smoke / (sin espacios obvio)**** y también me gustaría que alguien fuera tan amable de decirme en donde puedo ver la cuarta temporada.**** hace tiempo que no veo la serie y por eso me la quiero serruchar entera e intentar sacarme los huevos con una cuchara para helados**

P.D.V.: = punto de vista

▬Hola▬ = diálogos

'Hola' =pensamientos

[Hola] = sonidos

{hola} = ejemplos o aclaraciones

*hola* = acciones mientras hablan

**Hola = **Jack (después entenderán)

**14/01/14**

**Hora 9:25 a.m.**

Hoy era otro día en la hermosa y pacífica ciudad de Canterlot, el sol estaba más radiante que días anteriores, mientras los pájaros cantaban, y...y... ustedes ya saben las diferencias entre Equestria y la Tierra. Se puede ver el interior del gran Castillo hec... saltemos esta parte. Se puede ver a la princesa del sol junto a la recientemente coronada princesa de la amistad y las demás ex portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, entrando por la puerta principal del Castillo de Canterlot y siendo escoltadas por un par de guardias reales y unas mucamas que llevaban algunas maletas (de entre todas resaltaba una que llevaba cerca de veinticinco maletas encima de su lomo), llegaron a una puerta grande, en al cual, los guardias se detuvieron a los costados de la puerta, mientras las demás atravesaban el marco de la puerta, para luego cerrarse.

Todas (menos las mucamas) estaban con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigían a un pasillo y que daba a otro con puertas a lo largo del pasillo. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, una de las mucamas sacó una llave de un bolsillo al costado derecho de su traje, abrió la puerta y entró junto a otra mucama y con la ex portadora del elemento de la lealtad y la ex portadora de elemento de la risa. La princesa del sol observó a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa y siguieron su camino por los pasillos junto a otras cuatro mucamas hacia la siguiente puerta, en esta, entró la mucama que llevaba la mayor cantidad de maletas y otra, seguidas de la ex portadora del elemento de la generosidad y la ex portadora del elemento de la bondad. Siguieron caminando hacia la siguiente puerta y en esta se detuvieron dos mucamas, seguidas de la ex portadora de la honestidad y la princesa de la magia, esta última, se detuvo antes de entrar por la puerta y giró para ver a la princesa.

Twilight. ▬ Muchas gracias por invitarnos princesa. ▬ la princesa del sol le dio una cálida sonrisa

Celestia. ▬ Me alegro de que hayan podido aceptar mi invitación, hace ya tiempo que no vienen... todas ▬ dijo mientras se agachaba y pasaba un ala por encima de ella en forma de abrazo ▬ Espero que mi invitación no haya llegado en mal momento. ▬ decía mientras cortaba el abrazo

Twilight. ▬ Claro que no princesa ▬ dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa ▬ ...además, no nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada ▬

Celestia. ▬ Me alegro, si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo. Desempaquen sus cosas y acomódense, en un par de horas iremos a dar un paseo y luego comeremos ¿está bien? ▬

Twilight. ▬ Claro princesa, no hay problema. ▬ La princesa del sol volvió a sonreír, cuando estaba punto de decir algo, detrás suyo apareció la princesa de la noche con un gesto de seriedad

Luna. ▬ Hola hermana, hola Twilight ▬ dijo haciendo un pequeña reverencia, la cual fue imitada por las mencionadas ▬ Lamento interrumpir, pero hermana, tenemos que hablar sobre- ▬ No pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida por su hermana

Celestia. ▬ De acuerdo ▬ giró su cabeza para observar a su ex alumna ▬ Debo irme, recuerda, si necesitan algo, solo díganlo. ▬ Esta asintió, al igual que la alicornio lavanda, en forma de saludo, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando junto a la alicornio azul

Twilight. ▬ Adiós princesas. ▬ dijo antes de darse vuelta y abrir la puerta a la habitación, pero en lugar de entrar a la habitación, giró su cabeza para ver a las princesas cerca de la puerta que da a la sala principal del castillo, esta cerró la puerta y se fue trotando hacia las princesas. Se colocó al lado izquierdo de su ex mentora ▬ Princesa ¿no habría problema si fuera a la biblioteca? me gustaría leer algo para pasar el rato. ▬ dijo mientras miraba el suelo y luego miró a la alicornio blanca

Celestia. ▬ Claro que puedes, pero no tardes mucho. ▬

Twilight. ▬ Gracias Princesa. ▬ luego se fue trotando por la puerta por la que las princesas estaban a punto de entrar, pero de esta apareció Twilight, hizo una reverencia y luego se volvió a ir.

Ambas princesas entraron con una pequeña sonrisa y observaron disimuladamente por el pasillo si había algún guardia, mayor domo u alguna mucama alrededor. Cuando vieron que estaban completamente solas, la sonrisa de ambas desapareció, para ser reemplazada por un rostro de ansiedad

Celestia. ▬ ¿Llegó el día? ▬ La princesa de la luna asintió

Luna. ▬ Llegará en cualquier momento... deberemos prepararnos por si acaso. ▬ Ambas princesas asintieron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas; la princesa del sol se fue hacia los barracones, mientras que la princesa de la luna se fue hacia el hospital del castillo.

**Mientras**

**Hora: 9:45 p.m.**

Se puede ver una carretera en medio de la oscuridad y rodeada de un gran desierto y algunas plantas desérticas a lo largo de esta, a un par de metros, se puede ver un cartel que, a pesar de la oscuridad, se puede ver "110 km" escrito y rodeado por una cinta roja reflectiva. Debajo de este cartel, estaba una _Hylesia Nigricans _tratando de pasar al otro lado de la carretera a paso lento, a los pocos segundos, una luz brillante cubre el lado de la calle en la que esta estaba cruzando, en tres segundos, un vehículo pasa a alta velocidad por encima de esta, una vez que pasa por completo, se puede ver a la oruga seguir moviéndose como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al observar al vehículo que pasó, se puede ver un Peugeot 206 azul pasar a alta velocidad

. ▬ ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? ▬ Preguntó un joven que iba en el asiento del pasajero. Este tenía pelo castaño y piel oscura, llevaba una remera gris con botones a un lado del cuello de la remera, un jean claro y unas zapatillas Adidas.

. ▬ Ya casi llegamos, solo un par de kilómetros. ▬ Contestó otro joven, el cual, iba en el asiento del conductor. Este tenía pelo moreno y piel morena, llevaba una remera blanca con algunos colores y figuras abstractas, llevaba un jean oscuro y unas zapatillas Puma.

. ▬ Debimos salir antes más temprano ▬ Dijo rápidamente un chico que estaba en el asiento trasero derecho del auto. Este tenía pelo moreno y piel clara, llevaba una remera azul con unos garabatos en el pecho, un jean oscuro y unas zapatillas Reebok.

. ▬ Nunca te levantas temprano. ▬ Contestó el joven que iba conduciendo

. ▬ Sin mencionar que si lo haces, estas de mal humor todo el día. ▬ Agregó rápidamente el joven que iba en el asiento del pasajero, el que iba detrás levanto una ceja, a la vez que un leve destello rojo aparecía y desaparecía instantáneamente

. ▬ Con eso me refería a que saliéramos como a las 12, no a las 5, genios. ▬ Los dos chicos que iban adelante se miraron entre ellos un segundo y volvieron a mirar hacia delante. Cuando el que iba en el asiento del conductor estaba a punto de decir algo, fue silenciado rápidamente por el que iba en el asiento del pasajero habló rápidamente.

. ▬ Te dije que debimos salir a las 12 ▬ el conductor miró seriamente hacia adelante como si fuera a golpearlo

**Imbécil**

. 'Demasiado, pero...' ▬ Lo hubieran pensado un poco más, vamos a tener que descansar en Mendosa y partir por la mañana. ▬

. ▬ ¿Que no-? ▬ Empezó a decir el conductor, pero no terminó la oración porque el del asiento trasero contestó rápidamente

. ▬ A las 12 idiota. ▬

**Canterlot**

Se puede ver un pasillo siendo atravesado a trote lento por la pequeña alicornio morada, la que caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, a los pocos pasos, se podía ver una puerta de rejas y dentro, estanterías con muchos libros; la biblioteca prohibida. Esta trató de ignorar la entrada ya que al pasar por ahí, recordó todos los problemas que se causó a sí misma. Estando a pasos de terminar de pasar, esta giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y se mordió el labio inferior, discutiendo internamente si entrar o no entrar. Giró su cabeza hacia enfrente mientras seguía pensando.

. ▬ _...Twilight... ▬ _Murmuró una voz femenina proveniente de la biblioteca, haciendo que esta girara para ver la puerta ▬ _...Twilight..._ ▬ Volvió a murmurar la misma voz esta retrocedió hasta estar frente a la puerta

Twilight. ▬ ¿Hola? ▬ preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna ▬ ¿Hola... hay alguien? ▬ nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta. Esta se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente con su magia. Lentamente, entró en la biblioteca prohibida y echó una rápida mirada por los alrededores de la biblioteca ▬ ¿Hay alguien aquí? ▬ preguntó nuevamente para ser respondida por un silencio sepulcral y acompañado de un escalofrío, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, vio un leve pero notable brillo rojo que provenía de las hojas de uno de los libros que se encontraba en la parte más alta de un estante, esta se quedó quieta observando el libro

. ▬ ..._Twilight... ▬ _Se volvió a oír la voz, a la vez que el libro brillaba con mayor intensidad ▬ Twilight... ▬ volvió a decir la voz, para luego caerse de la estantería y provocar un sonido sordo al impactar contra el suelo ▬ ¿Qu-? ▬ No terminó la oración porque, al momento de dar un paso, el libro se abrió de golpe y las páginas se corrieron rápidamente hasta llegar a dos hojas que emitían un brillo rojo muy intenso. Esta, impulsada por la curiosidad, ignoró el miedo y se acercó lentamente hacia el libro.

Al estar a escasos pasos, el brillo desapareció dejando ver un círculo rojo con una estrella y varios símbolos raros; para el punto de vista de ella, pero para el punto de vista de una persona, era un pentagrama satánico, en la hoja junto a esta, había una oración escrita en latín, esta lo observó unos segundos pero no entendía absolutamente nada, esta dio vuelta las páginas con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero lo único que vio eran hojas en blanco, cerró el libro y observó las tapas para encontrar algo, pero al igual que la mayoría de las hojas, no había nada.

Esta suspiró frustrada por no haber encontrado nada, volteó las páginas hasta donde estaba el dibujo y la inscripción, trató de entender que decía y por costumbre, lo dijo en voz alta

Twilight. ▬ "In fine huius sententiae unum monstrum veniet nam protegat aut delebimus in mundus" (para los que sepan latín... sé cómo usar el traductor de google, nada más) ▬ terminó de leer y lo observó un poco más ▬ Que lenguaje tan... raro... ▬ Murmuró para sí misma, sin darse cuenta, los símbolos del pentagrama comenzaron a brillar uno por uno en sentido de las agujas del reloj, esta notó el brillo y giró su cabeza, justo para ser recibida por un haz de luz rojo oscuro pero brillante, que impactó con el techo, esta soltó el libro por el susto y este dejó de brillar, miró el techo unos segundos ya que quedó marcado con la estrella, y luego miró al libro ▬ Oh, no ▬ dijo mientras se dejaba caer y se sentaba, mientras sus orejas descendían ▬ ¿Que hice ahora? ▬

**Ruta 7**

Se puede ver el mismo Peugeot cruzando los irritantes caracoles de chile, rodeado de algunos autos y camiones de carga. En los asientos delanteros se pueden ver a los dos jóvenes mirando con cuidado para poder bajar sin hacerse mierda, mientras, el que iba en el asiento trasero iba jugando a un juego de celular, hasta que este le salió el mensaje de batería baja. Dio un suspiro y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo

. 'La batería no dura una mierda' pensó este mientras miraba el cielo para distraerse de alguna forma, y notó un brillo rojo en el cielo, por lo que se quedó mirándolo, tratando de identificar que era lo que lo producía ▬ Chicos... ¿qué carajo es eso? ▬ preguntó mientras seguía mirando la luz roja, que a cada segundo se hacía más grande, cuando estuvo por decir algo, la luz se hizo gigante y fue increíblemente rápido hacia el auto e impactando con él, en una milésima de segundo, el auto y la luz desaparecieron en un resplandor, cegando a la mayoría de los conductores y provocando un choque múltiple.

**Canterlot**

Se podía ver a la alicornio morada sentada sobre un cojín en el suelo y leyendo el libro... o eso intentaba. Daba vuelta pagina tras pagina, mirando en cada rincón e incluso en las tapas del libro, en busca de algo que le indique que provocó el hechizo, aún sabiendo que seguramente estaría en el mismo idioma de la escritura, seguía esforzándose para encontrar un indicio. A su lado se encontraba la ex-portadora del elemento de la honestidad. La cual trataba de saber que hacía, no solo esta, si no que las demás ex-portadoras trataban de entender que sucedió, ya que la yegua entró de forma brusca y apurada a la habitación, sin decir nada y se sentó sobre el cojín para investigar el libro. La yegua anaranjada se acercó a ella y colocó su casco sobre el hombro de ella.

Applejack. ▬ Twilight. ▬ La alicornio dio un pequeño salto al asustarse ya que se había olvidado de que no estaba sola ▬ ¿Te encuentras bien? ▬ La yegua morada dio un suspiro y dejó el libro junto a ella.

Twilight. ▬ Si, es solo... conjuré un hechizo sin saber nada de él ▬ Dijo mientras sus orejas descendían al igual que su cabeza miraba al suelo

Rainbow Dash. ▬ Espera, ¿estás diciendo que hiciste algo parecido a lo del hechizo de Star Swirl? ▬ preguntó mientras se le acercaba

Twilight. ▬ Bueno... pues... si... trato de encontrar algo pero hasta ahora... no encontré nada ▬ La pegaso celeste voló hacia el libro y lo tomo con los cascos ▬ Rainbow, ¿qué haces? ▬

Rainbow Dash. ▬ Lo siento Twilight, pero no quiero que pase algo como la otra vez ▬ dijo esta mientras comenzaba a mirar el libro, hasta llegar al pentagrama y a la escritura. Esta lo observó un poco, sin tener idea de que era ▬ ¿Qué es eso? ▬ Dijo mientras dejaba que todas miraran el dibujo

Pinky Pie. ▬ Oh, oh, me encantan las adivinanzas, ¿es un sello? ¿una marca? ¿un s-? ▬ Esta se quedó callada cuando un casco blanco le tapó el hocico

Rarity. ▬ Pinky querida, esto es serio ▬ dijo mientras le arrebataba el libro a la pegaso y lo acercaba a ella para poder mirarlo ▬ Mmmm... qué raro... me parece que vi este símbolo antes ▬ Al momento de terminar la frase, fue atrapada por la yegua morada, haciendo que dejara caer el libro cerca de la yegua amarilla

Twilight. ▬ ¿De verdad? ▬ preguntó exaltada y asustando a la yegua, al darse cuenta de la forma en la que actuó, se aclaró la garganta y se calmó ▬ ¿En dónde? ▬ La unicornio miró el suelo unos segundos, tratando de recordar

Rarity. ▬ No-... no recuerdo... ▬ dijo mientras se pasaba el casco por la cabeza ▬ No fue hace mucho... ▬ La alicornio comenzó a perder las esperanzas

Twilight. ▬ Bueno... tendré que buscar la forma de averiguar que hice ▬ dijo perdiendo el ánimo

Applejack. ▬ No creerás que te dejaremos sola en esto ¿o sí? ▬ dijo mientras posaba su casco sobre el hombro de esta ▬ Puede que haya algo sobre este libro en la biblioteca... o algún diccionario de... de lo que sea que signifique esto ▬ dijo mientras observaba la escritura y el símbolo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a sus amigas mirando con terror hacia donde ella estaba, poniéndola nerviosa ▬ Chicas... ¿Porque me miran así? ▬ dijo esta. Las demás presentes comenzaron a levantar la vista, dándole a entender que no la miraban a ella. Con mucho miedo y como en una película de terror comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente. Cuando la giró lo suficiente, divisó una mancha negra traslúcida carente de forma, la cual aumentaba de tamaño hasta superar la altura de la princesa luna. Comenzó a tomar la forma de un ser bípedo, le salieron dos largas extremidades que terminaban en unas garras muy afiladas y a centímetros de tocar el suelo, por encima de estas, se comenzó a formar una cabeza un brillo morado saliendo de su boca, mostrando unos grandes y afilados dientes, con pequeñas estelas de humo negro emanando de algunas partes de su cuerpo. Este se encontraba mirando el suelo con los ojos cerrados. La pegaso amarilla, por el miedo no evitó gritar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que fue un gran error.

**Lamento muchísimo la demora de 80 meses... se podría decir que fue literal, no me puedo dar tanto asco a mí mismo. Como muchos escritores, se me complica, la vida cotidiana es bastante difícil ****y todo lo demás****. No tengo nada que decir... tengo una sola vida y tengo que vivirla, decidí crear este fanfic porque no tenía nada que hacer en el tiempo libre, y siempre me digo "ponete a escribir el fanfic" todos los días enteros y al final no lo hago, no vivo solo, y no es que me de vergüenza que alguien cercano sepa que soy broni sino que tengo miedo de que las personas cercanas a mí me rechacen solo por una pelotudez si a las mujeres les puede gustar las cosas de hombres ¿porque a un hombre no le pueden gustar las cosas de mujeres?. También, decidí hacer esto porque buscaba ver si lograba entretener a alguien ****cosa que al parecer funcionó**** nada más. "Idea que se guarda; Idea que se mata" ¿no? si a ustedes les gusta... es su decisión quedarse o no, por ahora... solo les prometo que cuando tenga la oportunidad trataré de escribir un capítulo. No tengo nada más que decir. Adiós y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
